Not Your Concern
by Rboooks
Summary: No one really knew anything about him. Other then the fact that he showed up one day at the guild door asking to join, Fairy Tail can't say much about their mystery member known as the Orange Fox, Naruto Uzumaki N.When ask about his life before he always answers "It is not of your concern to know,leave". What secrets is he hiding? How strong is he really? The guild may never know..


**Okay so I tried my hand at a Naruto and Fairy tail crossover. A few days ago I was working on it by writing what I wanted things to happen in what chapters , planning out the flow of the story and what not, when this idea popped out of nowhere from it which in turn made me want to write it out, just to keep the plot bunnies from bouncing everywhere inside my head. What started out as an idea placement to help prevent writers block turn into a complete story over the next few days and now I have to write it. So here is my second ever Naruto and Fairy Tail crossover! Hope you like here is chapter 1! ****J**

KEY

"What I do and where I do it, is not your concern."= talking

_'He is __**not**__ to be trusted…not to be trusted…STOP LIKING HIM! HE __**ISN'T **__CUTE! NOT TRUSTED!" = thinking_

**"The humans here smell weird…gross…WAIT! That one smells like a gait salamander! Go lick him!"= Kurama talking**

**_'I got to help kit! No more distractions! FOCUS KURAMA! FOCU- oh Satan soul is here! Time to get my flirt on! ' = Kurama thinking_**

Chapter 1

They haven't noticed.

The boy stood before the guild ,half hidden in the shadows, as he watch the guild mates interact with one another, recording and storing everything he saw into memory. His eyes flickered over the laughing drunks, before moving to the giggling young friends, then over the type of food each person was eating, afterwards over every single object or person he could watch.

Finally he let his eyes wander over to all exists in easy reach in case this guild turned out to not take kindly to strangers .After all ever piece of knowledge he had on these people could be turned into a weapon against them later on, though he didn't plan on using that weapon simply because he didn't want to.

He observed the guild for an advantage over the members, out of a three part habit created by years of constant battles.

Watch, learn, and survive.

A useful habit if you ask him really, but a habit that was not made from a safe life, no this particular habit had come to be from the _many _ times the boy almost stared death in the eye as he fought day in and out. The boy had been in so many fights he couldn't even remember when the last time he had a friendly spar was. He had been too many fights. Ones he had won or the price would have been his life.

Yes a very good useful _life saving _habit it was.

He watched the older members of the guild speak to the young children in the back, taking note on how excited they become when the word "destruction" could be heard from the story telling. From the awe in their faces he knew they weren't members yet, at least not members who could take jobs. Either too young or too weak to do so, but from the way the story teller laughed, the boy concluded it was the former, leaving him to frown in worry as he appeared to be near those children ages. Watching them for a few more minutes, he realized he would not get any more useful information from their story time, he ripped away his eyes letting them land on a teenage boy who bobbed his head to a beat in his headphones.

One glance was all it took.

Arrogant, tauter, strong, drive to be stronger, cared for friends, blond, and most importantly lighting. That teenager is strong, but his attitude will be his down fall.

Now having something he could use against the blond teenager for future reference if they ever got into a fight the boy turned away from the teen in case the teen noticed his staring, after all people could sense when they were being watch if the watcher keep looking for too long or with far too much interest. He continued the same process of all the members present, finding what their magic did and how he could use their personalities against them.

Still no one noticed.

His body clock told him exactly how long he had been standing there- twenty-nine minutes and thirty two seconds- since he had entered the guild and going unnoticed. He felt oddly insulted but knew it was his own fault. The boy knew he had made no noise nor had he let himself step into the light to gain attention but he could not help the way the shadows called to him, telling him it was best to stay hidden in them. His whole life he had been told to go as unnoticed as you could and now he couldn't allow himself to be so easily be spotted no matter how simple the task he was doing was.

_"Keep to the shadows, you'll live longer if you do" _ The voice of his old master whispered in his head as he tried to take a step into the light, making him pause before moving further out of sight from the others in the guild hall.

In all honesty he like it here, the guild was lively filled with joy and happiness, but he couldn't bring himself to move much less speak with an inhibitive of the place. It hurt too much.

Closing his eyes the boy was suddenly not a boy anymore, instead he was in his twenty year old body once more giving his soldiers some final commands then handing over a white and red hat to a young man of nineteen who had tears in his eyes whipping them away with a large scarf he had own for as long as the older man had known him for.

The boy of nineteen had black hair and black eyes even though those eyes were filled with tears they had the same burning determination in them as they did when he was younger, in those peaceful times following the man around with a smile and a high pitch "boss!", that even this bloody war could not destroy. He had made a right choice leaving his people in the boy's hands.

In his mind's eye he watched the boy grip the hat before slamming it on his head as he cried _"You better come back alive, boss! We still need to fight for this hat! But for now…I…I won't….I WON'T LET YOU DOWN BOSS! I'LL KEEP THEM SAFE I PROMISE! I NEVER BREAK A PROMISE, YOU TAUGHT ME THAT!"_

Even as the man nodded and told him he'll would win before anyone notice he was gone, they both knew it was a lie, the nineteen year old was now the new leader because the old one was on his way to the front lines to end the war. At the cost of his life.

_"You will be back…right?" _The uncertainly and small amount of fear in the nineteen year old's voice could be heard as loud as if he would have screamed "Please don't go! Please don't leave me! I can't have anyone else die on me!"

Still the man had given him a small barely noticeable smile before an even smaller nod could escape him, and then he had left. No words were spoken because then he would be making a promise of his return but he knew he could never keep that promise and he always kept his promises. So he never made unrealistic ones.

On his way to the final battle the man had gathered up all his courage silently thanking every one of his precious people, paying his respect to the dead ones, and saying goodbye to the living ones even if they couldn't hear him. He whipped the tears away as he whispered his final words to them. "_Thank you all for making my life __**worth **__living. I love you."_

Arriving at the battle field, the man had yelled out a large retreat watching as his tired army almost cries in relief at the command. The war had been eating at everyone for the past four years, slowly but surely rotting all of the light from the world leaving a dead barren wasteland. Tension so high nerves were on constant strain to not break at a moment's notice, and a heavy chocking feeling at every throat become the normal everyday life. What was worse was the uselessness that clung to all humans as the war grew deadlier and deadlier and the number of lives lost grew twice as fast.

Many newly web made a choice to not have children until the end of the war to avoid having their children being drafted…..but the only way to be web was to be released from duty for a few days, three if you were lucky, since the need for soldiers was so high anyone above the age of twelve were most likely taken , heavily train for three months and then sent out to fight. There was never a guaranty they would live pass five months on the field. There were no longer civilians in the ninja world.

Villages were made up of children now and wounded or crippled adults. A sad fate he could no longer stand to force upon his people.

He had watched the last surviving army, go with a determine frown before facing the mad man who ruined the world. Madara Uchiha.

The battle they had took them six hours of consent fighting, both knowing the winner of their one on one would also be the winner of this war. This would be the final battle to decide the fate of the world. And fate had never really like him, perhaps it was because he was constantly deny what it wanted for him to do, because he had lost. As he laid in a crater surrounded by his own blood, he once again began to thank everyone who made his life worth living, all the while Madara taunted him. Telling him what he would do to the world now that he would be gone.

Madara only took seven seconds to laugh at his broken body, but those seven seconds were all he needed. He had open his mouth, energy locking anything within the two thousand radius into place preventing the shock Uchiha from jumping to safety into his own diminution, and said three words that hunted the once laughing man more than anything before in his life simply because of the tone it was said in.

It was a tone of cold empty death. The tone of the grim reaper breathing into the Uchiha's ear as the words fell upon them.

"Now we die." Then he released his suicidal justu ending his life with a smile well aware of the pounding of his army on the barrier which he placed, he could almost hear them begging for him to not do, to stop but that was the reason for the barrier. It was there not only to prevent anyone else from dying with him and Madara but it was so _no one_ could rush in to stop him. He felt the blood in his mouth fall down his chin as his smile soften, the life left his body, and he had token the last of the world hatred with him.

Madara had died screaming in pain, a pain no human should have ever felt, one he should have scream along to but he felt nothing but relief. Wondering what fate awaited for him as the light of his chakra glow brighter and brighter the pain along with it, raising as well. He didn't care.

He had _finally_ finished it… he was _finally_ been free….

Many would have regrets, many would be in shock to know this was it they were dying, others would be afraid of the loneliness which came with death but he wasn't. No he was happy.

He was happy to be left alone, to be able to rest and a small part of him hoping beyond hope to see all of his fallen loved ones for a few minutes. For he was dead and at peace.

He was_ finally _ at peace after four- no twenty long years. He was truly happy now, to not have to worry about anything ever again.

Until he had woken up, in his ten year old body, in a forest of a place he had never seen or heard of before.

Snapping his eyes open again, the man was back in front of the guild. Standing right next to the door, but going unnoticed by everyone as a fight between a pink haired child – short tempered, brawler, loud mouth, prideful and fire- and another child without a shirt –black haired, quite, prideful, past guilt, seemed to prefer long rage fighting but was as much as a brawler as the pink haired one and ice- broke out drawing all eyes to them.

Deciding to get notice he took three steps to the left, back to his original spot before the guild door, ready to step into the light.

That was until the door open behind him, from the smell and footsteps the person responsible was a girl. Give or take a few years older than his current body. The girl stop with a sharp intake of breath when she saw him, mostly likely surprise to see someone half visible in the outside light provide by the open door. If she hadn't turned her head to the left instead of walking straight ahead she would have never seen him.

He let a sigh escape his mouth well aware of the girl behind him reaching for his arm. Moving to the side, the girl's hand gasped air just as her question ringed out into the hall catching everyone's attention

"Who are you?" she sound suspicious and wary, yet a promise of pain if he meant harm. Mentally he nodded in approval of her tone. She would have made a good ninja.

He moved again avoiding her other hand as she tried to catch him deciding to not answer her question to only see what she would do about it. Whoever she was, she saw it as a challenge to cause him harm because she suddenly tried slicing him with a blade followed by a kick and a fist. Her attack is so painfully pitiful to a ninja like him, the leading level of disappointment made him sigh again. Her next attack almost made him sigh again for it is so slow and her clothes wrinkled so loudly from her movements, telling him what move she was doing as he didn't need to turn to avoid the upcoming blade once more going for a slice.

He even had his eyes closed as he dodged her flustered attainments to land a blow on him, skillfully moving around the other guild members from the memory of where he last saw them before the girl attacked him. He could see the guild hall in his mind eyes after watching it and could predict where they would move after watching them for so long. He could feel the eyes of the guild watch him in amazement almost as if they were shock to see the girl struggle with hitting him.

Then he felt someone strong stand up making him open his eyes stopping in his tracks as he did so. He could almost hear the girl's grin and even if she didn't say it the clear "I got you now!"

For the first time he moved to attack. Just as she lifted her blade to hit him with his arm shot out behind him, not once breaking eye contact with the short old man in a funny looking hat standing on the bar, whom he felt the power coming from. His hand gasped her wrist, leading to her shock gasp before he pulled forward then to the side, throwing her far away from him on his right. Not even giving her a glance, the boy just started walking to the bar.

His steps were sure, and calculated. After waking up in a ten year old body, and finding it wasn't a genjustsu, he hid himself in that forest for a year, gathering as much information as he could by re-training his body to be at the level he desired, while also sending thousands of clones into the world to find out more of it for him. He learned he was in a place known as Earthland, were mages roomed and he spend a good amount of time on learning the basics of vary magic's finding his justsus to be far superior. He also send some clones to blend into society and learned the ways of this strange new world.

After five months from his awakening, the man turned boy came to the conclusion that he had been blasted to a whole new dimension by the suicidal justsu, simply because it somehow mixed with the space seals in the barrier to keep Madara from escaping. So there could be a way home. Though these were are hypotheses at their best he could think of nothing more that made sense.

Standing before the old man, the currently eleven year old boy bowed ever so slightly. He watched as the man took in his form, noting with approval of the way the old man seemed to be able to analyze him almost, if not close, to what he could do to others, before he said quite seriously yet politely "Hello. May I speak with the guild master please  
?"

The old man's jester looking hat almost seemed to twitch with interest "I am the guild master. My name is Makarov. What can I do for you, lass?"

The boy nodded because he could tell by the way Makarov watched him walk up to him, while the other guild members moved aside for him to past that the man was the guild master, yet he ask simply to be polite. "Then I ask you, if I may please join the guild. I will gladly complete any requirements I may need to accomplish beforehand to do so."

That got the man to raise a brow before he question the boy "And why do you wish to join?"

Without hesitation the boy gave his replay "I have heard from a reliable source that this guild is a very impressive and strong guild; One which will only grow stronger with time. I have also heard of the family-like atmosphere the guild seems to have though rather destructive it may be. Add to the fact, your guild seems to take in children without a home, can solve one of my current problems. Plus I can find paying work, and gain resources to solve a problem I have."

Makarov blinked back at him almost as if shock on how well ordered he reported his reasons. Mentally the boy winced because he didn't know if he was acting his "age" since the children here were by far more cheerful then back in the Elements Nations, even the civilian children he saw growing up didn't come anywhere near the level of cheer most adults in Earthland possessed. And it been too long since he acted as a child he couldn't remember how.

After a few seconds of silenced following his respond, the guild master grinned "Well then, welcome to Fairy tail my boy! I just need you to fill an application, and get the guild stamp! What is yout name?"

The boy blink in shock. His blue eyes widening at the simplify of joining, for in all honesty he thought he would get laughed at until he proved his worth starting with small worthless tasks that would months later turn into more difficult ones before being allowed to join. However he quickly snapped out of his shock for it made things far easier this way and for that he was grateful. This guild is strong, and true to his word, would only get stronger as time went on. The perfect place to hopefully find a way home if he stuck around long enough.

The boy turned his ocean blue eyes up to the man, his sun kissed blond hair falling just past his ears in a wild sharp halo, whiskered like markings on his checks pulled back in a small smile as he spoke his name after a year. "My apologizes. I did not give my name haven't I? I am Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. A pleasure to meet you Master Makarov of Fairy Tail, I hope to make the guild proud."


End file.
